Love Doesn't Ask Why
by Angel Hunter
Summary: Continues off of 'Untitled'. Billy's POV on Chuck, and on his real feelings for his tag partner. R+R pwease...


Love Doesn't Ask Why  
  
A/N: Here we go again. I'm thinking about starting some sort of fic strands, Billy, Chuck, and Rico muses are beginning to REALLY start up. I'm being kicked by three different muses at once telling me to write their fics. This one was going to be a Chuck POV, but it's going to Billy POV now, with Chuck and Rico involved, and soon they'll be a Rico POV, maybe in a couple days... Maybe. Anyways, this is after my Untitled fic, where Chuck ran away from Billy when he asked what was wrong. This one is also a songfic, to the song 'Love Doesn't Ask Why' by Celine Dion. A really beautiful song. Here we go. Also, on WWE.com, B&C were scheduled to be on Smackdown, but they never were, and this is going to explain why not.  
  
Why would he run away like that? I'm starting to get scared for Chuck. Lately he's been acting scared around me, sometimes even refusing to look at me. He wasn't like that when our team first started. At first he was outgoing and happy all the time, then slowly he started to reverse his personality. Like he doesn't think I notice his fake smiles, and how he acts happy when he's really not. People don't think I'm the kind of person who notices these things, and in all truths... I'm not, really. But for some reason, I'm really attached to Chuck, and I can always tell how he's feeling. At first, I just figured all the matches were taking it out of him, and that he was just tired, but now that we've lost the titles and we have less matches, he's getting worse.  
  
'Love doesn't ask why, It speaks from the heart, And never explains, Don't you know that love, Doesn't think twice, It can come all at once, Or whisper from a distance...'  
  
And at the last taping, he was really distracted during our match, and that cost us the win. Then, back in our dressing room, he just sat there like he was in a trance. I must have been out of the room for a half hour, and when I came back, he was still there in the same spot, looking really heartbroken. So, of course, I asked what was wrong. And he got up and ran off, and it shocked me. Then I got mad, and I wouldn't talk to him, not that it mattered because he really didn't talk to me either. Rico was confused by how we were both acting, and when he tried to get us to talk again, I was willing, but Chuck refused. And when he got to our next destination, he took off and I couldn't get a hold of him on his cell or anything. I was worried sick, which wa odd, because I'm not the worrying type... To tell the truth... I kind of do know why I care so much about what he's going through... Ever since we've started tag-teaming, I've felt like... Well, like I wish Chuck would be more than my friend... But I couldn't say anything because for one, I have no clue if he's like that, and two, I know Rico likes him. Rico's my friend, and I wouldn't hurt him like that. But the longer I kept quiet about it, the stronger my feelings got, and now I'm always thinking about him...  
  
'Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong, It doesn't have to make much sense, It just has to be this strong, 'Cause when your in my arms I understand, We don't have a voice, When our hearts make the choices, There's no plan... It's not in our hands...'  
  
I really don't know if it's lust, or if it's just a crush, or even if it's love. I honestly have no clue what love would feel like. All I really know is that Chuck's upset at me, and I don't know what the hell I did, and it's killing me. So now I'm in my hotel room, pacing back and forth and hoping Chuck will return the twenty or so messages I've left him. The phone rings, and I jump to answer it. I pick up, and make sure I don't sound frantic before asking, "Hello?" ".... Hey..." I contain my joy at finally hearing his voice again. Wow, how corny was that? 'Finally hearing his voice'? I mean, it sounds like something from a bad chick flick. "Chuck, where have you been?" "Just around... Why'd you call?" His voice is flat, almost dead sounding. "Look, cut the crap, ok? What's wrong?" "Like you care." It was like a slap to the face. Now I think I know what's wrong. I've been acting cold, I guess, and Chuck thinks I don't care about him anymore. "I DO care!" "Yeah, right... Anyways, it's late..." "Don't hang up yet." "I have to get some sleep, good night." And so now I'm sitting here, the dial tone beeping at me, and I'm not angry, or frustrated, I'm determined. I have to show him I care.  
  
'Love doesn't ask why, It speaks from the heart, And never explains, Don't you know that love, Doesn't think twice, It can come all at once, Or whisper from a distance...'  
  
So I get up, and I go down to the front desk at the hotel, knowing exactly what to do. "Excuse me..." I greet the person working at the front desk. "Oh, wow, I know who you are!" My luck to get a person who watches wrestling. They'll be more likely to help me. "Billy Gunn, right? From WWE! I knew some superstars were staying here, but, wow! You're my favorite, next to Rico!" I smiled at this. If only Rico could meet this girl, he'd be glad to meet another fan, since there's so little of them. "I need you to help me out, all right?" "Sure, anything!" "There's a little store or something in here, right?" "Uh, yeah... Do you need anything?" I thought for a second. What would be something Chuck likes, but isn't too predictable. There's chocolates, but those are predictable. A dozen roses are too cheesy. "What would be a good gift for someone you're in a fight with, when you want to make up?" The girl seemed to be thinking for a second, then she shrugged. "A single rose it really sweet. Not twelve, because that's so old. But one is nice. But the best thing you can give someone you're in a fight with is a hug and an apology." I nodded. "Ok, can I buy only one rose then?" She bit her lip. "We only sell twelve... But I'll just say someone broke the stem so I had to take one out. Stay right there, I'll be right back." She took out the keys from under the counter and ran over to the shop, grabbed when I had asked for, then came back. "Here you go." "How much do I owe you?" "It broke remember?" She smiled sweetly. "Just have it." I smiled back. "Thank you. One more thing... Do you know exactly what room my tag partner is staying in?" "Chuck, you mean? He only got back a few minutes ago... It's 304..." She trailed off. "It's it's not too much trouble, can you sign something for me?" I nodded, and she happily took a drawing out of her pocket and unfolded it. I gaped for a few seconds at the awesome sketch, then I signed it, and thanked her once more before heading for the stairs.  
  
'Now I can feel what you're afraid to say, If you give your soul to me, Will you give too much away? But we can't let this moment pass us by... Can't question this chance, Or expect any answers, We can try... Baby we can try...'  
  
I got to his door and froze up. I mean, what was I really going to say? 'Hi Chuck, it's me, it's one in the morning, I'm sorry for being mean to you, I really care, here's a rose, forgive me, good night'? So I stood there stupidly for a few more minutes until I heard what sounded like a sob from inside the room, and I finally knocked. There was a dead silence, minus the sound of my heart beating frantically, and then after what seemed like a year, the door opened a crack. Through the small space, I saw Chuck's dark eyes peering out at me. "Chuck..." I started, then stopped. I had no clue what else to say. He stared for a second longer through the tiny space, then shut his door all the way, right in my face. I raised my voice. "Chuck, please open the door." There was silence. "Chuck, I have something for you... Could you just talk to me?" "... Why are you here?" "I wanted to talk to you..." "It's late." "Please..." The door opened again, this time far enough for me to enter his room, which I did. Chuck looked absoloutely awful. Best thing I didn't mention it though, because that would seem really mean of me, and I was trying to get it across that I wasn't mean, and that I cared... But then again... "Chuck, what's wrong? You look upset..." He sighed so sadly that it was all I could do from just wrapping my arms around him. "I'm fine... What do you have?" His eyes strayed from the floor to my face, but he looked away again quickly. "This..." I held out the rose and hoped it would do the trick. There was another long silence, then Chuck reached out and took it very cautiously. "What's it for?" "To prove I care. If I didn't, would I be up here right now? No, I'd be sleeping in bed. But I'm... Worried about you, Chuckie..." He looked back up at me, and there were tears in his eyes, which confused me. I wasn't supposed to be making him cry, I was supposed to be making him smile. "But maybe now's not the time... M-Maybe I should go..." "I love you." And I froze again, but this time more in shock that anything. I had my hand on the doorknob, ready to just leave, but Chuck blurted it out, just like that.  
  
'Love doesn't ask why, It speaks from the heart, And never explains, Don't you know that love, Doesn't think twice, It can come all at once, Or whisper from a distance...'  
  
'So it's take what we've found, And wrap it around us...'  
  
Now he started to cry, which was something I really didn't know how to deal with. "I'm so sorry... I just had to say something, and that's what came out, but I didn't mean it, I'm so stupid... you must hate me so much..."  
  
'Love doesn't ask why, It speaks from the heart, And never explains...'  
  
I turned back around to him and looked at him. He had his face buried in his hands, still holding the rose I had given him, and he was sobbing. I couldn't tell if it was in fear, or in shame, but whatever it was... I didn't care. What mattered was his words had helped me decide how I felt for him, so I took a breath. "I love you too."  
  
'Don't you know that love, Doesn't think twice, It can come all at once, Or whisper from a distance...'  
  
He looked up at me, tears still in his eyes, but now, for the first time in months, a huge smile graced his features. "Billy, do you mean it?!" I nodded. He got up and wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I returned the gesture, glad to finally have that off my chest. I felt different now, lighter somehow, like a weight had been lifted off me. Obviously Chuck felt better as well, even though he had started crying again. This time I glad he was crying, because the tears were different. They were overjoyed, and they were for me. "I'm so glad..." Chuck whispered. "Me too... Me too..."  
  
'Love doesn't ask you why...'  
  
Well, I hope that shuts my damned muses up for now. I was about to go to bed, and Chuck and Billy muses struck yet again. lol, I don't really mind now though, I love it that they're making me write again. I was stopped up for a while. Next fic will definitely add onto this one. R+R, pwease! 


End file.
